Wicked Promise
by ChesirexXxTwinz
Summary: This story was inspired by "AR-Hallowe'en- Wicked Promise" that was drawn by Nijuuni.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples! Just wanted to make a quick note: if the story says "Axel's POV" or "Roxas' POV", the story WILL NOT be in 1st POV. I don't like that. 3rd POV rocks! 3

I'd like to thank 3 people.

Jynx – For editing the story and helping me with all the Wicca questions/suggestions =D

– For helping me on objects in the mirror and anything dealing with mirrors =D

And last but certainly not least, the one who inspired this amazing story, Nijuuni D Seriously, go check out her artwork, it's freaking amazing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Axel's POV

"Hey Josh! Should we bring this too?" Oscar called as he glanced over at the creepy mirror that was leaning against the wall in the far corner.

"Yeah, everything needs to be out before the demolition," the voice of Josh from down the hall. Oscar stared at the mirror for a moment before picking it up.

"It's heavy! Get your butt in here to help!" Oscar shouted after he tried to lift the antique looking mirror. He scratched his head while gazing into his reflection.

"What the hell?" Axel murmured angrily as he rubbed his head. He had been woken up rudely by his world being shaken and the sounds of people shouting. Blinking so his eyes could get used to the sudden light change, he stared out of his window. He cringed when he found an ugly face looking at him. "Lovely," he mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

The sound of footsteps in the hall signaled someone coming before another stranger popped his head in the doorway. The two talked for a moment then one of them picked up a sheet and threw it over the window, a second later the two successfully picked up the heavy mirror, and carefully made their way down the stairs and out to the moving truck.

"First, I was woken up, rudely I might add. Second, I DON'T know where the heck I'm going. Why? Because, I CAN'T SEE!" Axel shouted, his voice slightly muffled by the fact that he was pressed up against his window. The stupid cloth that covered his world had caused him to be pushed up against the glass. He mumbled a few choice words as the world around him shook violently for a while before the shaking died down to mere bumps. Who knew how long it had been before the actual shaking stopped? 20 minutes maybe. All Axel knew was that he was irritated. The only thing he could do was breathe and be squished. The shaking of his "Home" started up again, followed by the voices of the men from earlier. Though, some new voice had joined them.

"Place it over there, next to the table. Be sure NOT to break it." It was a male. The cloth had blocked Axel from any view of where he was but something felt weird. Goosebumps ran along his arms while a chill went down his spine. This feeling was familiar. Where had he felt this before? The cloth was removed and the view changed from the dark, crowded area to a spacious room. The walls were painted white with familiar stained glass. There were rows of seats…pews? Realization hit him full force as he realized out where he was. A church. His heart raced, eyes frantically searching for something. His eyes landed on a man. He was dressed in the regular priest's attire. A wave of relief washed over him when realized that it wasn't the same one. The same priest from however long it had been. He let out a shaky breath, his eye twitched at the memory as he continued observing his surroundings. He walked around the mirrored world, poking random objects, trying to settle his nerves that he was actually in a church.

"Place that over here-" Axel scratched his head as he followed the mover's around as they filled the church with junk.

"!elas egammur hcruhc A" Axel murmured, reading the backwards sign that was placed at the entrance. "A church rummage sale!" He watched from his spot as people filed in from the door. The talking was light as Axel examined the people and the strange clothing they wore.

"-this would look amazing in your room!" came a female's voice. Sighing, Axel wandered back to his window, to the real world. He watched people walk buy, some weirder looking then the last. Just as he was about to walk away again, something blonde caught his eye. Licking his lips, Axel oogled at the site of this blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.

"Come to me," he purred as his hands made a gesture as if he was unraveling an imaginary rope. Once it was "finished", he lassoed it to his target. He "yee haw'd" at his catch and started to slowly pull the boy toward him. The blond turned his head to look in his direction, curiosity in his eyes as he began to walk towards Axel.

"Just a little more," Axel murmured. Smiling triumphantly at his better view of the boy, he let the rope loosen as he observed his catch. 'Unusual clothing' Axel thought as he shook his head. Even if it was another time period, the clothes that this boy wearing, just completely enhanced his beauty.

"_Roxas?_" the blonde snapped out his trance to look off into another direction.

"_Did you find something?"_

The blonde hesitated before pointing to Axel, "_Yeah…I like this mirror_," Axel grinned wickedly as he whispered.

"Roxas," The red head murmured to himself, trying the name out with a wicked grin on his face. "You will be mine…."

_"Watching from this very glass,_

_As the world around him passed"_

* * *

><p>So this story has taken a year and a couple months to finish. To be posting it now...^^; Please read and review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"…so if we move it here-"

"OW! Warn me first!"

"Sorry! I forgot you're small and weak."

"We're built the same, dork! Now let's try this again. Ready. Push!"

"Wait!"

"I thought you were ready!"

"I didn't say anything to say I was."

"You nodded your head though!"

"Are you boys done arranging the furniture?"

"Barely," a boy with blonde hair mumbled as he rubbed his sore toe, his blue eyes glaring at the brown haired boy, his own blue eyes wide with mischief.

"Well, once you're done, I heard that there's a church rummage sale down the street. We can find stuff to fill those empty rooms of yours," their mother stated, an apron tied around her waist with a blue bandana holding her light brown hair back.

"We only have to move the other couch in and that bookshelf then everything we own is in the house," the brown haired boy said while pointing to the other couch that was sticking through doorway.

"Aww, you boys are so cute. Being all strong and whatnot!" their mother called, with a hand on her cheek while the other waved frantically at her son's cuteness. Both boys stared, wishing they had gotten used to their mother's weirdness.

"I wish Cloud was here. That way she would ooze over him," Roxas mumbled to his brother, Sora, before they got back to work. The two finished within the hour, so their mother hurried them to get cleaned up before going to the rummage sale.

"Oh! Roxas! This would look amazing in your room," their mother called out as she picked up some weird object. Roxas' eye twitched as he shook his head tiredly. Their mother had a knack for picking out the most...unique?...objects that didn't fit them at all.

"I like this," Sora called after he picked up a lamp. The body of the lamp was shaped like a key. Of course, Sora had an obsession with keys. Their mother agreed and bought it right then and there.

"Roxas, have you found anything yet?" Sora asked as he held his newly acquired lamp in his arms. They had spent a while their and Roxas had yet to find anything he liked. A lot of broken toys, dusty picture frames, etc. Oh what fun it is. He walked down the aisles of endless junk until something caught his eye. He paused in his step to look to his left. There it stood. 3 1/2 foot he estimated. Intricate designs covered the border that looked to have been worked on for hours on end. A female's head that was carved in the center at the top looked cool and calm. There was something about the mirror though. He couldn't look away. Frozen in his steps he just continued to stare. People walked by him, not noticing a teen just standing in the middle of the aisle. But then, he felt a slight tug that pulled him toward the mirror. He couldn't describe the feeling of what was going on. He thought he heard someone calling for him, but he dismissed it as someone calling for their son or something.

"_Just a little more_," he heard a voice call out. A chill ran down his spine as he found himself standing in front of the mirror. Staring in awe at how big the mirror was up close. He felt the tug on him from before loosen but it didn't disappear.

"Roxas?" the voice of his mother called out. The blonde snapped out of his gaze when his name was called.

"Yeah Mom?" he murmured as he rubbed his eyes. His mother maneuvered around a pile of boxes, the look of concern was overcome with relief.

"Did you find something?" she asked while standing beside. She glanced over at the mirror before looking back at him. Roxas was silent for a moment, contemplating something in his head before looking his Mother in the eye.

"Yeah...I like this mirror," His Mother raised a brow, a smile appearing on her face.

_"Safely tucked inside his shell_

_Not able to cause his hell"_

* * *

><p>So I decided to post chapter 2 up earlier ;D please comment and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Bye boys! Have a good first day! Don't cause any trouble!" Roxas' mother called out from the car after she dropped them off. He and Sora waved weakly after she peeled off down the road. The two stared at the tire tracks that were left in her cars place with calm expressions. This was typical for their mother.

"Well, I think class is the best answer right now. Since the bell just rang," Sora said while adjusting his back pack.

"I must agree. We have first hour together, right?" Roxas asked as he checked his schedule. Sora nodded as the two made their way down the crowded hallway. The two managed to find there class before the late bell where they came face to face with a man with blue hair an "X" shaped scar on his face standing at the front of the classroom.

"May I help you two?" He asked in a bored tone. Sora walked up to the man with their schedules, handing it to him without a word. The man, professor Saix as it was written on the board, raised a brow as he looked down at the papers

"New students? In the middle of the year…how interesting," he stated in the same bored tone. "Take a seat anywhere you want. I don't care. As long as you two aren't bothersome..." The two nodded in understanding before taking the only two available seats in the classroom. Both of which were across the room from each other. With a sigh, Roxas plopped himself in the seat next to some giggling girls while Sora had ended up sitting next to some guy with long silver hair who was smirking at his brother.

"Alright, shut up ya'll, test today and I don't want any talking, ya' hear?" professor Saix called out to the class, holding up papers. Groans were heard as he started handing them out.

"This is something you two should have already been taking in your other school, so this should be easy." Professor Saix said to Roxas after placing the paper on his desk.

'Ya'll? Ya? Country man probably,' Roxas thought as he glanced down at the test.

"_Hello Roxie!"_ Roxas looked up from his test to stare around the room for whoever said his name.

"_Over here, Roxie!"_ that voice called again.

"Don't call me Roxie," Roxas mumbled as he continued to look around for the source of the name calling to him.

"_Oh Roxie baby, you'll never find me in the classroom. I'm somewhere special."_ Roxas' eye twitched as he turned his attention back to his test.

"First of all, I said don't call me Roxie. Second, stop trying to flirt. It doesn't work. Especially if you're to chicken to face me when you talk." Roxas mumbled to himself.

"_Aw, I would love to talk to you in person, Roxie. But that's the problem. I'm inside your head,"_ the voice purred, followed by laughter. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"_Hey! Hey Roxie~! Roxie! Why aren't you responding? Don't make me come find you!"_ The voice called out mockingly with a hint of joy from teasing him. Roxas clenched his fist around his pencil, gripping it tight enough to snap the pencil in half.

"Mr. Strife is there a problem?" professor Saix asked as he looked directly at him. Both the Strife brothers looked up at the call of their last name. Professor Saix sighed while rubbing his head. "Roxas." He called.

"No…." The class went back to work, but once the silence fell over the classroom, laughter erupted from Roxas' mind.

"_I like ya' kid, you're interesting,"_

"Go. Away."

"_I'm sorry. That isn't possible," the voice said smugly._

"Make it so…."

"_Again I say, it's not possible."_

"Oh come on. Don't you have something better to do?"

"_Yeah, you!"_

"WHAT!"

"Mr. Strife, I don't want to tell you again or you'll be kicked out of this class. Please be quiet," Roxas turned his gaze to his test, and then he turned his attention to his brother who starred in concern. Shaking his head as if to signal that he was ok, he went back to his paper. He waited patiently for that voice to return, but it didn't. Not during lunch, or throughout the rest of school. It drove him mad.

"Roxas…are you ok?" Sora asked while he and Roxas waited for their mother to pick them up.

"Yea, why?"

"About earlier…."

"Oh, it's nothing. That test was hard." Sora gave him a quizzical look, knowing full well that the test was easy because they had already taken that test back at their old school.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_"Bad Roxie. Lying like that." _The voice cackled.

_"Banned from his demonic ways_

_Cursed again for endless days"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Stupid dust," Roxas mumbled as he wiped his desk to rid it of the particles. After he was finished, he moved onto his dresser.

"Roxas, where's the vacuum?" Sora called out from down the hallway.

"In here," Roxas answered as he threw down the dust covered cloth. He heard his brother enter the room, pausing at the door. Roxas looked over his shoulder at his brother, who had a nervous look in his eyes.

"What?" he questioned. Sora looked around the room then regained his composure.

"I just had a chill, that's all. The vacuum?" Roxas pointed to his closet. After his brother left, Roxas turned to the mirror where he could see a clear coat of dust on the glass. He picked up the Windex bottle and sprayed the cloth before starting his task.

"_Hey! I'm ticklish there!" _The blond paused in his task to shake his head before continuing his cleaning.

"_My my my, aren't we a busy little bee."_ Roxas gritted his teeth, ignoring the obnoxious voice. After he finished the mirror he turned to his empty bookshelf where a box sat on his desk filled with reading material.

_"Don't walk away from me~!"_ the voice pleaded mockingly, he felt a chill run up his spin causing Roxas to drop one of his books. He heard a distant chuckle as he calmly picked up the book.

"_Aw, are you mad at me?"_ the voice teased with a hint of humor as Roxas opened another box of books then filling the empty shelf.

"_Play with me Roxie~! I don't like it when you're quiet and all concentrating and stuff,"_ Roxas' eye twitched as he placed the last of his books on the shelf and throwing the box onto the floor. Goosebumps appeared on his skin, he felt as if a hand had grabbed of hold him. His eyes looked around frantically, but could not find the source to the feeling.

"_Roxie, talk to me. It's so lonely when you don't-"_

"Dinner!" came their Mother's voice. Mentally thanking his mom, Roxas felt the presence on him, cease.

"So how was your first week of school?"

"Its school…it's like every school…boring," Sora deadpanned before his brother could answer. Their Mother stared at the grinning Sora before turning her gaze to Roxas who nodded in agreement.

"Well as long as I don't get a call from teachers or other authority figures, then keep up the behavior!" Both Roxas and Sora stared at their mother with raised brows. "Now eat! Long day deserves a well cooked meal."

"Hey Mom-" A knock on the front door interrupted the peaceful dinner. Everyone at the table looked at each other before Sora jolted out of his seat to answer the door. Roxas looked back to his food, picking at is as he heard the front door opened.

"MOM! ROXAS! COME HERE!" Sora shouted in excitement. Their mother jumped up as Roxas reluctantly followed suit.

"This is our neighbor Demyx! He brought desert and is welcoming us to the neighborhood." Sora introduced with a grin. Roxas stared in boredom at the mohawked man in the door way from his leaning position against the staircase. He had a huge smile on his face as he held up a covered dish for them to see.

"Hey! I'm Demyx. I live next door. My mom had noticed your moving truck. We were gonna welcome you with pie, earlier but she had to go on a business trip. She baked one when she got back and well, here I am with baked a pie for you!" The blonde rushed.

"What kind of pie?" Sora asked aloud, hoping it was apple, as he jumped up and down.

"Aw, how thoughtful. Why don't you come in and join us in trying this delicious looking desert?" Their mother interrupted with a smile while gesturing him in with a wave.

"Ok!" A smile still on his face, Demyx stepped over the threshold. It was a millisecond but Roxas caught Demyx's smile falter and his eyebrow twitch. The blonde raised a brow as he followed after the trio.

_"Roxie~! Who is this stranger? He has a weird vibe!"_

"Go. Away." Roxas whispered before he sat down at the now cleared dinner table.

_"But Roxie~ He has a weird vibe and he's here! I don't like his vibe, Roxie. He's not the kind of person I like to be around. Make him leave, Roxie~Roxie, Roxie~ROXIE!"_

"OK! What is that noise?" Demyx demanded, his head looking around while Roxas twitched from anger.

"What noise?"

"Could've sworn I heard someone calling..." Demyx trailed off.

"Alright! Who wants pie?" Janet, as Demyx learned, called out with a knife in one hand and a pie in the other. Sora anxiously raised his hand before being served.

"Apple! Yum!" he hollered while taking a big bite, as Janet served everyone else a slice. Demyx, with a small smile looked around the table. His eyes landed on Roxas, whose name he learned later, seemed to be fidgety.

_"Roxie~! Let me scare him! I promise to be gentle." _The mohawked boy shook his head as he turned attention to the conversation at hand.

"So Demyx, are you in school?" Janet asked.

"I'm a senior at Sorrow Hollow High."

"Oh! That's where the boys are going. Maybe you boys could hang out!"

"Yeah!" Sora cheered. Demyx grinned. He was about to eat his slice of pie when something caught his eye. Red hair, pupilless eyes and scars poking out from under his tattered clothes. In that moment, whatever the thing was, it stared directly at him. Demyx turned from the small mirror on the wall back to his conversation. He heard laughing from somewhere in the room. The mohawked man felt chills up and down his spine.

"_Get out."_A voice demanded in his ear before he felt something sharp puncture his neck.

"OK! I'm out of here! Thank you for inviting me inside and enjoy the pie." Demyx rushed before scrambling out of the house. Just as he exited the house, he caught Roxas' eye.

_"Haha! That was fun~!" _Axel hummed while moving next to his favorite blonde hair, blue eyed friend.

"That wasn't nice." The red head didn't answer. Instead he started humming a haunting tune.

_"Wreaking havoc for a thrill,_

_Waiting for a subject kill"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The blonde groaned in annoyance as he turned over to his right side while covering his head with his blanket. Less then had passed when he felt a hand's presence sliding along his back.

_"Oh Roxie~! I know you're awake! I would know cause I was to one to keep you up!" _Roxas closed his eyes tightly as he tried to block out the noise and shifting his position away from the hand.

"Hey Roxas! GET UP! School time!" Sora called from the door.

"I'm up!" he hollered back before throwing the cover's off him. It's been a week. A week since Roxas started hearing that voice. Throughout that time he had figured out that it was connected to the mirror he had gotten at the same time.

_"Why did you get up for him and not for me? That's not right!"_the voice whined while Roxas got dressed. The blonde just got his shirt over his head when the voice started calling his name out again.

"Will you SHUT UP!" Roxas demanded after slipping his feet into his sneakers.

_"I can't. It's part of my job. Besides, I like ya to much and I know you enjoy the attention. So Roxie~! Roxie! Roooooxie!" _The blonde's eyebrow twitched as he turned towards the mirror. He clenched and unclenched his fist while walking over to his window. He stared outside for a moment before opening it. Next, he turned to the mirror where the voice was still calling out his name.

'If I get rid of the mirror... It'll get rid of that voice,' he concluded as grabbed hold of the frame and gently lifted it off the hooks.

_"Roxie! Stop!"_The top part of the mirror became top heavy causing the blonde to struggle with the weight. He shifted around with it before using the weight to throw it out the window. In that split second the sound of glass shattering against the earth made the blonde smile in victory. It wasn't long, though, til he heard rushing footsteps climbing the stairs. Janet and his brother burst through the door, panic written all over there faces.

"Roxas! Are you OK?" Janet questioned as she rushed over to check him for any injury. Said person looked to his panicked mother then to his concerned brother in the doorway then around his room. A smile spread across his lips when he noticed how quiet it was.

"Yeah...I wanted to move my mirror and it slipped."

"Out the window?"

"Yeah, you know how uncoordinated I can be." He smiled wide as he rubbed his head, Janet giving him a stern look.

"Well, next time you need to ask for help on stuff that twice your size. You could've been squished!" All the while his mother kept fussing over him; the blonde was smiling from how peaceful it is.

"This test count's for 50% of your grade. I hoped you all studied. Remember, no cheating, no eating, and no talking. No texting! Are we all clear?" A few murmurs responded to Mr. Luxord question after he had passed out all the tests. "You may start." With that, the blonde teacher sat at his desk, propping his feet up on the table as he shuffled a deck of cards. Meanwhile, a certain blonde was gripping his forehead as he stared at the page. That stupid voice had kept him up all night, causing him to forget all his answers he had studied. He anxiously bit pen cap as he tried to calculate the math problem. Leaning back in his chair, he decided to drum his pencil on his desk, but ended up stopping when a few people glared at him.

Sighing in defeat, he dropped his pen and laid his head down. He folded his arms to create a pillow type thing as he let his eyes drifting shut.

-0-

_Opening his eyes, he found himself in a deserted town. The sun indicated that it must be morning, with the rays were shinning down. Looking around the area, up and down, his blood ran cold when he notice the place was a wreak. Stands were torn to shreds, windows were smashed but what made him freeze in his observation was the blood everywhere. Painting the walls and dirt in crimson colored liquid. Worse part, it all looked fresh._

"H-hello?" he called out, fearing for the people who lived there. He was greeted by dead silence.

"Rooooxas..." A chill ran down his spin as he turned toward the direction of the voice. He ended up coming face to face with a small, white church. A good size for a town this small. It had the usual cross at the top, a simple square shape design, made out of wood, and painted white. Cocking his head to the side, he stared until he heard his name being called again.

_"Rooooxas..." What possessed him to follow said voice, no clue? He walked up the steps and opened to heavy doors to find the usual church set up. The pews and the big center part at the front. He wasn't much of a church person, which is why he didn't know what most things were called. His heart stopped in mid beat when his eyes landed on a familiar mirror that was propped against the round table at the front._

Axel Haru saw a priest

Thought he'd make a special feast

The priest was well known in verse

Set upon Axel a curse

_In a blink of an eye, the settings around him changed. From the morning rays to night. Screaming erupted from the silent air, followed by the sound of feet running. Roxas turned around to find the town in disarray with people running frantically away. That was when he heard the bone chilling cackle over all the screaming. His eyes widened when his gaze landed on the the figure. Axel. His vibrant red hair standing among the torches and burning buildings illuminated the town. His eyes held mischief and thirst as he walked menacingly toward the retreating people. Axel laughed as he launched himself onto an unsuspecting victim, biting into the exposed fleshed._

"BE GONE DEMON!" came a cry, which caused the hungry demon to let out a sigh. Having known who it was, he turned with a sinister grin on his face.

A curse to last eternity

In a world that we can't see

Watching from this very glass

As the world around him passed_  
><em>

_"Try me, little priesty," he mocked while licking his lips as he looked the priest up and down. The man was wearing a typical priest like attire with the white collar and the black outfit. He was carrying a rosary in one hand and a bible in the other. As soon as the demon uttered the words, the priest began to mutter, in what Roxas presumed, Latin. From the corner of his eye, the blonde noticed the Axel's eyes widen before narrowing in anger._

Safely tucked inside his shell

Not able to cause his hell

Wreaking havoc for a thrill

Waiting for a subject kill

_"Your words can't do anything to me! I'm Invincible!" To prove his point, he began to walk forward. The priest didn't stop as he raised his hand causing the demon to freeze in mid step. "Hey, that tickled." He flexed his arms and he was able to move forward again. This time, he sprinted after the priest who ducked out of the way of a clawed hand. The priest raised his foot to kick at Axel who turned in time to catch the man's foot and twist it. Screaming in pain, the red-head demon cackled again while watching the man scramble back from his advances._

"NOW" the man cried. Two figures appeared from the shadows, two young boys Roxas had found out. They both held buckets which they tossed the contents at Axel who in turned curled into himself, steam rising from his body as he let out a bone rattling scream. Holy Water? The two boys grabbed either of the priest's arms and dragged him a safe distance away. Meanwhile, Axel fell to his knees, huffing and growling as he tried to catch his breath. The priest, with help, managed to stand up and flip open his little black book. The boys turned and ran, passing Roxas into the church, before appearing again while holding the mirror.

"Ha...ha...holy water...what a cheap trick..." Axel murmured as he slowly got up, his wounds having started healing.

"Cheap? It slowed you down." The demon let out a low laugh before his attention turned to the mirror before him.

"Your gonna seal me in that? HA!" the priest started his incantations again, this time he was prepared. The redhead snarled before his charge towards the man. But pain around his body made him stop. He looked down to see that rope had wrapped it's way around him. But this rope...it had iron laced in it. He let out a scream just as the priest uttered the last of his spell.

_"Vale, daemon Axel." There was a bright flash before everything turned black. Roxas stood their, looking around. Frustrated that it went black again. He heard a shuffle to his left, when he looked, nothing. But when his attention turned ahead of him, he nearly jumped. The two boys who had helped the priest with the mirror were standing before him. Their eyes sunken in, their skin a deathly pale color causing the blood that covered them stand out. In chilling unison, they chanted something._

Banned from his demonic ways

Cursed again for endless days

A curse to never be free of

Until this demon admits love

-0-

Roxas shot up in his seat, the dream he had still lingering in his mind. 'Until this demon admits Love?' he thought, while taking a couple deep breaths before observing his surroundings. The test that was going on was still in session. When he saw the clock, he mentally groaned. He had less than 5 minutes to finish the test. Looking around again, his eyes locked on to those of his brother who was staring in concern at him. Shrugging his shoulders as if to say he was fine, the brunette went back to his test. Trying to ignore his dream, he tried to focus on his test, but right as he was about to, a cackle broke the quiet in his mind causing the blonde to drop his pen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Demyx!"

-knock knock-

"Demyx!"

-more rapid knocking-

"De-" The door opened in mid knock, catching the blond off guard as the person he was searching for stood before him.

"Yeah?" Biting his lip, the blonde's gaze fell to the welcome mat then back to the awaiting mohawked man. Sensing the boy's distress, Demyx ushered the him inside, all the while looking around before shutting the door. "Up to my room then, I'll bring some drinks. My rooms upstairs, the first door on the right." The blonde anxiously climbed the stairs, immediately finding the room. five minutes later, Demyx walked through the door with two cups stacked with ice in them, a 2liter of coke under one arm and a bag of chips between his teeth.

"So what's up?" The mohawked man asked after setting down everything and handing some soda to the nervous blonde. Taking a slow sip, he explained everything. From when he first got the mirror to the dream, the horrible nursery rhyme which he heard. When he finished, Demyx had already gone to his shelf filled with numerous books.

"Axel Haru...I remember reading about him," His hand rested on a small leather bound book. Flipping through it till his hand rested on a certain page. "A horrible demon that went from village to village in the 1800's, killing, eating, the works. It took a very well known priest to lock him up in the mirror world. The very mirror you have. It was passed down through generations to keep him in the glass." At this he closed the book and plopped on the bed.

"What about the rhyme?" Demyx stroked his chin in a pondering position.

"It was created to scare children from letting him out. Though the ending part. ""A curse to never be free of. Until this demon admits love" Is exactly what it says. Here's the problem. From everything i've just read, he seems the type who won't admit love unless the person he "loves" says it first." Groaning at the realization, Roxas flopped backwards onto the bed. "Here." The older blonde handed a small bundle of twine into the younger ones hand. "This necklace should help you." Holding it above his head, it was a simple iron cross hung from some twine.

-0-

_"So, where were you? I couldn't sense you anywhere. I was so concerned! It was like you dropped off the face of the planet! It was horrible! Roxie~!"_

"Shut up, Axel!" Roxas mumbled, a hand on his forehead as he tried to concentrate on his homework.

_"Aw, Roxas, don't be like that."_

"Don't make me throw you out the window again."

_"If you do that. I'll just keep coming back."_ It was true. When he had opened the door to his room, the mirror was up against the wall. Fully intact.

"Not for long."

_"Don't be like that, Roxie-"_

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

_"It's a nickname. You can't refuse said name so angrily."_

"Really? I think I just did."

_"Roxas,"_ Axel called out. The blonde only continued working, turning pages in his textbook.

_"So be it." _Roxas' raised a brow and turned his attention to the mirror, then back to continue his work. _"What the hell!" _a growl errupted from the silence, causing Roxas to jump slightly.

"What? Realized you're being an annoying prick?" Just then, he felt something sharp at the base of his neck.

_"Oh...what's this? I don't remember you ever wearing a necklace." _He heard a Axel hiss in pain when the necklace was readjusted itself around the neck after being pulled back to reveal the cross necklace.

"Stop it." Roxas demanded as he kept his focus on the paper in front of him. What happened next completely surprised him as he felt something sharp run along his neck then dug into his skin.

"What the hell!" he shouted as jumped out of his seat, causing his chair to fall back. The sharp feeling disappeared after Roxas had made his way to the mirror. He turned around so his back was showing as he viewed the shallow cut that appeared where the sharp pain was. "Now you scratch me? What's your deal?" After he said that, the image of Axel appeared in the mirror. Instead of his usual cocky grin and amused eyes, it had been replaced with a smirking mask which just stared at Roxas. He felt the Axel's long nails move from his front, making scratch marks as he went then into his back, causing Roxas to cry out as the pain rushed through his body. He fell to his knees. Eyes closed, he felt the nail move, as if it was carving something into his back. He let out a strangled cry as he let himself fall onto his elbows. His eyes opened slightly and stared at the floor. It wasn't till later that he noticed the flow of blood that was trailing off his back.

'Why...isn't the necklace...working...'

-0-

Demyx shot up from his relaxed position on his bed to the feeling a malevolent aura. He stood up just as his door opened to his room opened to reveal his mother in the doorway.

"What was that?" she asked having felt the aura. The blonde shrugged his shoulder as he moved to his window. The sun had long since vanished, replaced by a crescent moon. Looking across his yard to Roxas' house to find all the lights out. But the feeling was just pulsating from the window where his friend's room was.

"Something's happening over there," the blonde stated as he put his shoes.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'll call if I do." Demyx answered after kissing his mother's cheek then running out the house.

-0-

"Axel! S-stop!" Roxas managed to cry out as another wave of pain washed over him.

_"You know what you must do...in order to end this suffering..."_

Tears fell freely from Roxas' eyes as the pain continued to intensify.

_"Don't cry."_

He was unable to form any words to call out for help.

_"Give me your heart, and I will free you,"_

He lay on the floor in the feedle position, another pained cry as his hands clawed at his floor.

_"Give me your heart, and I will save you,"_

Roxas' gritted his teeth just as another wave of pain shot through him.

_"Give me your heart, and feel fear, pain, hurt no more."_

Just then the pained stopped. He felt as if nothing ever happened. He let a shaky breath out as he slowly uncurled himself from his position to stand up.

_"I will make it all stop."_

-0-

His shoulder in pain and his breath labored, Demyx glared angrily at the door infront of him. Roxas' cries for help were wracking his brain, causing Demyx to flinch when another wave of that demonic aura crashed into him. Demyx cried out in frustration as he looked around for something to help pry the door open. Before the blonde had time to do anything, everything went quiet. His blood ran cold as he rushed to the door. He pounded his fist into the door before using his sore shoulder. Right as he did so, the door opened.

"Gah! Ouch!" Demyx grunted before quickly getting up. He looked around the spacious room to have his eyes land on the source of the screaming. Roxas was positioned with his hands on either side of the framed mirror in his room. He let out a horrified gasp when he saw the unusual deisgn that looked to have been carved into his back. When he looked to the reflection, he caught a glimpse of the Demon with his arms wrapped around the smaller form.

_"Silly Wiccan. Your little charm didn't work." _Roxas' body slumped down to his knees, letting out an agonizing cry. Demyx was about to move forward until he was pushed back against the wall. _"Don't interfere."_ Axel's voice laughed. _"Not like you'll ever see him again."_ The last thing Demyx saw was Roxas' sad eyes staring at him, tears had streaked his face before the door to his room slammed in front of his face.


	7. Axel's Curse

_Axel Haru saw a priest_

_Thought he'd make a special feast_

_The priest was well known in verse_

_Set upon Axel a curse_

_- _

_A curse to last eternity_

_In a world that we can't see_

_Watching from this very glass_

_As the world around him passed_

-

Safely tucked inside his shell

_Not able to cause his hell_

_Wreaking havoc for a thrill_

_Waiting for a subject kill_

_Banned from his demonic ways_

_Cursed again for endless days_

_A curse to never be free of_

_Until this demon admits love_

* * *

><p>All Done! I'd like to thank my twin, Jynx for writing this haunting tune :D Make sure to check out our other stories!<p> 


End file.
